


Sexting

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [10]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane no puede dormir así que empieza a hablar con Maura por WhatsApp y la conversación deriva hacia otros... temas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

Dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, peleándose con las sábanas cuando sus piernas se enredaban en ellas. Al final, con un suspiro frustrado, dio un manotazo a la almohada sobrante y se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos con el talón de la mano. Estaba agotada después de varias noches trabajando hasta tarde para resolver el caso, se le iban cerrando los ojos mientras conducía hasta su casa, así que no comprendía por qué no conseguía dormirse.

Apartó sus alborotados rizos de la cara, manteniéndolos atrás con ambas palmas estiradas presionadas contra sus sienes. Se dejó caer contra el colchón, tumbándose de nuevo y abrazando la almohada. Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en la tela.

Ahí estaba de nuevo… Ese familiar aroma a cítricos la estaba volviendo loca.

Se colocó de espaldas y observó el juego de la luz de la calle y las sombras del techo antes de resignarse y rodar por el colchón hasta llegar a la mesilla. Tentativamente, su mano encontró su móvil y lo cogió, poniéndose boca abajo y levantándose sobre los codos. Guiñando los ojos por la brillante luz de la pantalla, desbloqueó el iPhone con un bostezo y abrió el WhatsApp.

_“No puedo dormir”._

_“¿Y qué quieres que le haga?”_ La respuesta fue casi inmediata y le arrancó una sonrisa a la detective. Cualquier otra persona se habría ofendido por el brusco mensaje pero ella sabía que no había sido intencionado.

 _“No sé…”_ Dejó suspendidos los pulgares sobre el teclado pensativamente. _“Entretenme mientras tanto”_ escribió al final.

 _“¿Cómo sabes que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer?”_ Aquello hizo que Jane frunciera el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior, súbitamente dubitativa. Su silencio debió de ser suficiente respuesta porque otro mensaje saltó en la pantalla. _“Estaba bromeando”._ Más silencio por parte de la morena. _“¿Jane?”._

 _“Quizá esto no sea buena idea al fin y al cabo”._ Leyó y releyó su respuesta tres veces antes de borrarla y mandar otra cosa en su lugar. _“Estoy aquí”._

_“Bien, entonces… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?”_

_“Ponte en modo Wikipedia, con eso seguro que me entra el sueño”._ Buscó el emoticono que sacaba la lengua burlonamente y le dio a enviar con una ligera sonrisa.

 _“Muy graciosa”._ Jane contestó a la carita de enfado con otra que mandaba un beso. _“Hoy parecías agotada, ¿cómo es que no puedes dormir?”_.

 _“Mi almohada huele a ti y eso me quita el sueño”._ Hizo un mohín y borró el mensaje. _“Debí de desvelarme”._

_“Mmm… Hoy leí un artículo muy interesante”._

_“¿?”_ Dejó el iPhone boca abajo en la cama y respiró profunda y calmadamente el perfume que desprendía la funda de su almohada. Era una droga, un estimulante de sus sentidos. Su móvil vibró y volvió a apoyarse sobre los antebrazos para leer el WhatsApp entrante.

_“Es sobre un fenómeno que se ha puesto de moda entre los jóvenes”._

_“¿Cuál?”_

_“Sexting”_ apenas pasaron dos segundos antes de que otra burbuja blanca saltara en su pantalla. _“¿Sabes lo que es?”_

_“¡Claro que lo sé!”_

Entonces una nueva preocupación tomó control de su mente. ¿Habría hecho sexting Maura? La forense debió de leerle la mente porque su móvil vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

_“¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?”_

_“¿Perdón?”_ ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando…?

 _“Sexting, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?”_ Claro que no. Jane se reprendió a sí misma por haberse dejado coger por sorpresa, su cabeza divagando sin control alguno y haciéndola pensar lo que no era.

 _“Bueno, puede que haya mandado dos o tres mensajes subidos de tono pero nunca fotos”._ Su curiosidad la empujó a teclear con rapidez. _“¿Y tú?”_

 _“No a ambos.”_ Hubo una pausa. _“No comprendo por qué la gente lo hace. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?”_

_“Fue hace mucho tiempo, era joven y tenía las hormonas como locas. Parecía una cosa divertida”._

_“¿Y lo fue?”_

_“Oh, sí.”_ Ciertamente, lo había sido. Divertido, peligroso y erótico, un cóctel explosivo en las manos de una adolescente alocada.

Otra pausa. _“Será una de estas cosas que nunca comprendes hasta que las experiencias”._

_“Maur, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?”_

_“Claro…”_

_“No vayas mandándoles mensajes sugerentes a la gente para probar”._

_“¿Por qué no?”_ Suspiró. Lo sabía, algo dentro de ella sabía que la rubia era muy capaz de hacerlo. Pobre inocente…

 _“Porque las cosas han cambiado mucho y ya no es seguro.”_ Y añadió _“además, la gente ahora ve el sexo como un tabú”._

_“Jajajajaja”._

_“Maur, no te rías, te estoy hablando en serio”._

_“Jane, solo tú ves el sexo como un tabú”._ Tres burbujas más saltaron en la conversación y la morena las leyó todas juntas. _“Ahora la gente queda para tomar un café y discuten sobre orgías y ligues de una noche con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Nunca ha habido tanta libertad respecto a la sexualidad como actualmente. Solo tú, que eres una puritana, sigues sonrojándote cuando alguien saca el tema”._

 _“¡Mentira!”_ Siguió escribiendo golpeando la pantalla con los pulgares de manera casi furiosa. _“Es precisamente esa falta de respeto la que puede meterte en un gran lío por hacer sexting”. “Y no soy ninguna puritana”._

Una sucesión de emoticonos llorando de la risa aparecieron en la conversación.

_“Admítelo, Jane”._

_“No.”_

_“Vale”._ Maura no añadió nada más pero la detective sabía que esperaría a pillarla con la guardia baja. _“¿Cómo va eso de quedarse dormida?”_

_“Mal, estoy más despierta que antes”._

Se arrepintió de haber pulsado enviar enseguida, leyendo sin problemas el segundo sentido con el que se podía interpretar su mensaje.

 _“¿Qué haces?”_ preguntó tratando de desviar la atención.

_“Entretenerte”._

_“Además de eso”._

_“Oh, bueno, estaba leyendo cuando me hablaste”._

_“¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?”_

_“Mmm…”_ Jane percibió la vacilación de la forense y se preguntó si sería capaz de mentirle vía WhatsApp y librarse de la urticaria. _“No lo conoces”._

_“Eso no lo sabes”._

_“Créeme que sí”._

_“Ugh, venga, Maur, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo?”._

_“Es un libro erótico, ¿vale?”._

Sus pulmones dejaron de coger aire bruscamente. _“Ah”._ No queriendo parecer borde, estrujó su cerebro en busca de palabras con sentido. “ _¿Y cómo se llama?”._

 _“Taxi a París”_ contestó la rubia al cabo de un rato de silencio. Con la curiosidad golpeando las paredes de su estómago como abejas asesinas, Jane googleó el título del libro, quedándose en shock cuando los enlaces comenzaron a aparecer en su pantalla.

 _“Pero…”_ Se pausó tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. _“Es un libro lésbico…”_

 _“Lo sé”_ replicó Maura simplemente. Entonces otra burbujita saltó. _“A veces el cuerpo me lo pide”._

 _“Vale, demasiada información”._ La detective pataleó para quitarse la sábana que se había echado por encima, demasiado acalorada para necesitarla. Removió las caderas, su pelvis rozándose contra el colchón de una manera dolorosamente placentera.

_“¿Ves? Para que luego me lo niegues. Eres una puritana, Jane”._

_“¡No lo soy!”_

_“¡Ja!”_

_“Maura…”_

_“Está bien”_ escribió la aludida casi al mismo tiempo. _“Demuéstralo”._

_“¿Perdón?”_

_“Demuestra que no eres una puritana”._

_“¿Qué…? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?”_

_“Sextéame”._

La morena se quedó mirando la pantalla con ojos desorbitados que leían una y otra vez el último mensaje, recibido hacía dos minutos. Luego cinco. Siete. Ocho. Para cuando llegó a los diez minutos, Jane ya había recuperado la capacidad de la respiración y trataba desesperadamente de sacar a su cerebro de la bruma de deseo en la que se había sumido.

Aquella era su oportunidad, lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, asustada de hacer un movimiento y no ser correspondida. Era el momento de escribir en un mensaje sus fantasías más profundas, sus sueños más eróticos. Tenía tantas ideas rondándole por la cabeza que se sentía hasta mareada.

 _“¿Jane? ¿Te has dormido?”_ preguntó Maura un cuarto de hora después.

_“No, estoy pensando”._

_“Ah, vale, entonces te dejo pensar”._ Un emoticono con expresión lujuriosa culminaba su mensaje.

La detective respiró hondo antes de comenzar a pulsar teclas.

 _“¿Dónde estás?”_ inquirió.

_“En casa…”_

_“Pero dónde de tu casa”._

_“En la cama”._

Una inspiración lenta después, volvió a fijar la vista en el móvil.

_“¿Qué llevas puesto?”_

_“Una de tus camisetas anchas de dormir”._ Oh, Dios bendito.

_“¿Y nada más?”_

_“No. Hace calor”._

Jane soltó un gemido y sacudió la cabeza, viéndose incapaz de salir de esa sin un poco de auto-estimulación. Cerró los ojos y proyectó una imagen de la habitación de la rubia en su mente.

_“Abro la puerta de tu habitación de golpe, asustándote. Dejas caer el libro y te levantas, tratando de taparte, mientras me pides que espere fuera un segundo. Pero no te estoy escuchando, tengo la vista fija en el hombro que mi camiseta deja al descubierto, en tus largas y fuertes piernas, en lo que la tela no cubriría de no estar tirando de ella hacia abajo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran pierdes el hilo de tus pensamientos, sorprendida por el deseo que ves en mis ojos. De tres pasos acorto la distancia que nos separa y agarro tu rostro con ambas manos, besándote con brusquedad, forzando a tus labios a abrirse. Nuestras lenguas comienzan a pelearse, tus manos pronto se olvidan de tirar de la camiseta para taparte y se enredan en mis rizos, todo tu cuerpo presionándose contra el mío. Introduzco una pierna entre las tuyas y comienzas a balancear tu pelvis suavemente contra ella, casi de manera inconsciente, sin romper nuestro beso ni un solo segundo. Nos separamos para respirar pero mis labios no se mantienen alejados de ti, dibujan un camino por tu mandíbula y a lo largo de tu cuello, donde mordisqueo, chupo y sorbo tu piel hasta dejar una visible marca en ella. Tú jadeas en mi oído, volviéndome loca. Agarro tu culo y presiono nuestras caderas, siguiendo tu ritmo. Gimes mi nombre y yo dejo el lóbulo de tu oreja para deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, tus pechos, tu abdomen; hasta encontrar el borde de la camiseta y quitártela. Me maravillo con la vista, contigo, es algo con lo que he fantaseado tantas veces… Pero la realidad lo supera.”_

Con un dedo tembloroso, pulsó la tecla de enviar y rápidamente se puso a escribir la continuación.

_“Te empujo hacia la cama, donde caes con una sonrisa traviesa, tus largas piernas enrolladas en mis caderas, tirando de mí hacia ti. Me tumbo encima, nuestros cuerpos amoldándose a la perfección, como dos piezas hechas para encajar juntas, y vuelvo a devorar tu boca, mi nueva droga. No hay tiempo para respirar, siento un calor dentro de mí, algo que me impide pensar en algo más que en ti, que me da el valor suficiente para hacer lo que llevo años soñando con hacer. Dejo un húmedo reguero de besos por tu cuello y pecho, jugueteando con tus pezones, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, soplando sobre ellos hasta que están erectos, enrojecidos y estás gimiendo que no pare. Y no paro. No quiero. No puedo.”_

_“Tus caderas se mueven con vida propia, rozándose contra mi muslo, empapándolo. Tienes el hinchado labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás. Jadeas, gimes, me das órdenes con voz ronca por el deseo que repercuten directamente entre mis piernas. Noto que llevo demasiada ropa encima, que hay demasiada tela impidiéndome sentirte completamente, tu piel contra la mía; así que comienzo a desvestirme con la mayor rapidez posible mientras tu ardiente mirada me quema desde tu posición tumbada en la cama. Me libero de la última pieza de ropa y vuelvo a mi sitio: entre tus piernas, que me acogen alegremente, enredándose en mi ahora desnuda cadera, haciéndome estremecer con su contacto. Nuestros sexos se rozan y ambas gemimos, comenzando a balancearnos en un mismo ritmo sin necesidad de hablar. Recorres con tus manos mi espalda, clavándome las uñas suavemente ante el roce de mi lengua en tu ombligo. Rodeas mis pechos con tus manos, plantas besos en ellos, sin entretenerte demasiado porque yo no te dejo. Ansío sentirte, saber cómo es estar dentro de ti. Me agacho entre tus piernas, una de ellas sobre mi hombro, y pruebo tu sabor. Una y otra vez, sé que jamás conseguiré suficiente, así que no paro hasta que no gritas mi nombre y alcanzas la cima. Te observo: tu sonrisa post-orgásmica, tu pelo totalmente alborotado, tus mejillas sonrojadas; y constato algo que vengo sospechando desde hace mucho. Te quiero mucho más de lo que una simple amiga debería. Saco mis dedos de tu interior y oigo tu ligero suspiro de desaprobación. Gateo hasta ti, robándote un beso, viéndote lamerte los labios con sorpresa al darte cuenta de que te estás probando a ti misma, tus ojos abriéndose desorbitadamente cuando me ves chupar los dedos que, hacía unos segundos, te habían hecho ver las estrellas”._

Esperó una respuesta.

Pero nunca llegó.

Comenzó a recorrer su habitación con angustia, pensando que quizá se había pasado, que _definitivamente_ se había pasado. Seguro que Maura estaba de broma y no lo había dicho en serio. Seguro que la había asustado y jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que había leído los mensajes porque aparecían con el doble visto y su última conexión había sido unos diez minutos después de haber recibido el último.

Se le olvidó totalmente sus intentos de quedarse dormida e hizo caso omiso al palpitar de su entrepierna, preparando mentalmente un discurso de disculpa para recitárselo a la rubia de cabeza al día siguiente. Comprobó la hora y vio que había pasado casi media hora.

La había cagado.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y más allá.

Se insultó a sí misma y, en eso estaba, cuando unos urgentes golpes en la puerta de su casa la sobresaltaron. Fue hasta el salón, quitando la cadena de la puerta y dándole una vuelta a la cerradura. Abrió y…

La forense le devolvió una mirada totalmente oscurecida, sus rizos rubios alborotados como si hubiera salido corriendo de casa, una gabardina azul marino que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo protegiéndola del frío otoñal, sus tonificadas piernas asomando por debajo… Desnudas.

\- Maur – exhaló con sorpresa.

La aludida dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa, entrando como un huracán, amenazando con arrollar a Jane si esta no se hubiera apartado. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia su mejor amiga con su disculpa en la boca, saboreando las amargas palabras.

\- Maur, yo…

No pudo ni empezar. Se vio empujada hacia atrás y su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la pared, el aire saliendo bruscamente de sus pulmones. Entonces de repente el cuerpo de Maura estaba presionándose contra el suyo y sus labios estaban sobre los de Jane, moviéndose con una fiereza para la que esta no estaba preparada pero a la que respondió de manera instintiva. Sus manos buscaron el cinturón que mantenía cerrada la gabardina de la forense y desató el nudo temblorosamente. La prenda cayó al suelo con un clink.

De un salto, las largas piernas de la forense rodearon la cintura de Jane, quien sujetó su peso colocando ambas manos bajo su culo y se encaminaron a trompicones hasta la habitación de la morena.

\- No eres una puritana para nada – susurró Maura contra sus labios, haciendo reír a la detective.

 _Bendito sexting,_ pensó Jane antes caer ambas en su cama echas un lío de brazos, piernas, besos y lenguas.


End file.
